High School
by SoTotallyJosh
Summary: Another story about Percy going to Annabeth's school! Yay! Note the sarcasm. Plz read and review. I think the first sentence is enough of a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**So what's up? That sounds nice. How was your day? Oh, I did dat to. Well no, I did but, it sounds like fun. **

**Anyways, I'm gonna be writing dis story even though my other one is my main story. I'm probably gonna update thus every two weeks ****_AT THE LATEST_****. And I'm gonna update my other story every week at da latest. **

**One question before we begin da epic story, do any of you guys know why on my other story ut says I have not updated? I you do can you plz anwser that? Hmm? Hmm? Oh of course you will! You all are just dat awesome!**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I lifted my head off the desk. I was in 3rd period language art (english) class. You'll probably be going like '*gasp* A daughter of Athena not paying attention?' Well the reason I'm not is because we learn all of this two years ago. Atleast _I _did. And it's not like I couldn't awnser the question if I was called on.

Anyways, I was in math class which is super boring. I looked around the room and saw my friend, Jenna Harrison to my right. According to the guys at my school, she is one of hottest girls in this school. Jenna is pretty popular and has brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, and a dazzling smile. Guess that's why guys like her. Jenna also wore make-up but doesn't go extremly overboard. She was currently flirting with the guy she likes, Nick Smith. Also, even though Jenna could date almost any guy here she isn't, well... a total slut like other girls in this school and some campers at camp. Kinda like Drew.

Nick Smith sat two stops next to me and behind Jenna. He had wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. Like a surfer from California in all those movies. Judging by the light blush on his cheeks and the way he was flirting back with Jenna, he liked her back. He wasn't really my friend, but when we did talk we got along.

We had about the same amount of popularity. We both had popular friends, but I wasn't as if we were the everyones' friend. We had some people we didn't get along with and Nick or I weren't afraid to make come backs to people whose purpose in life is to make less popular people feel bad.

I look at the clock above the board and saw it was about time for lunch. As if on cue the bell rang signaling we were free to go to our next class.

At lunch, I sat down with my friends. I sighed and thought about how nothing exciting (besides a rare fight or something) happens at school. Little did I know the next day, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson would make my school life much more interesting.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd Done. So you like? You hate? If you do like it make sure to hit dat review button and tell me what yiu like and what you think should happen. **

**I NEED PEOPLE TO SUBMIT OC! I want you guys to be involved. And I'm too lazy. And did I spell 'involved' right? Probably not. **

**One last thing. Can you guys and girls go check out my other story. I would realy br thankful. **

**Bye to all of your faces. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is coming out earlier than I thought. **

**I making a poll on my profile. Its just about who reads this story, who reads my other story and who reads both. **

**Also, In the last chapter I said I'll update this every two weeks at the least, but then I had a good idea. I work on one chapter for my other story and then I'll update a chapter for this story. It takes me about 2 days to write a chapter because I spend 30-60 minutes each night to write a five hundred or more word chapter. So thats like 2 updates every week unless i'm busy. So yeah. On with da story.**

**Listening to ****_Call It What You Want _which is also by Foster The People (I think I'm listening to their music too much. But the have awesome music)**

* * *

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Normaly this wouldn't of been a problem, but I was in Ms. Harrison's class (she's at the board teaching most of the time) and she was standing right next to me. She has long blonde hair, was some where in her mid nd she thinks it's funny when she makes you read the text to the class. It is funny... when other people read them.

"Annabeth, care to share your text with the class?" Ms. Harrison asked. She said smiling. Some people looked extremly shocked because Annabeth Chase, the girl who has all A's and is loved by teachers, **(Like me except I'm one of the wordst kids in my class but act good when my teachers walk by) **got in trouble. What?! I can get in trouble sometime too, right?!

"Suuuuure..." I said sarcasticly. I got out my phone and read the text message aloud. Well messages. "Hey, Annabeth I'm textin you off of my mom's phone want to go to the movies to night?' 'Hello?' 'Can't you answer your awesome boyfriend?' 'Crap! I just realized that there's a three hour time difference and you'll get in trouble. Well tell me after school then. Bye, Love you,' There I read them," I grumbled, trying to hide my blush as I read last sentence. No one in the school knew I had a boyfriend ('cause they never asked).

Ms. Harrison looked amused, the popular kids were most likely gossiping about it already, and my friend raised an eyebrow at me. I ignored them and started taking notes from the board.

* * *

**There's the end of chapter 2 preview. Important AN above!**

**Review and bye!**

* * *

"So when did you get a _boyfriend_," said my friend, Sadie Williams. Her brown eyes bored into me wait for an explaination of why I haven't told her. She had an eyebrow raised along with along with her and my friend Seth Lott. Even if he was annoying sometimes.

I pretended to think. "Hmm... I think like two months ago," I said after a while.

"Wow. Annabeth Chase actually got a boyfriend before I could get a girlfriend..." Seth said in shock. I glared. "I mean that- you'd expect that a football player like myself would have girlfriend by now. Right Sadie?" He asked.

"You are not dragging me down with you, Seth," she responded.

"What's that Nick? Oh you want me to come over there? Okay." Seth quickly walked over to Nick and Jenna, who were talking down the hall, wraped his arms around their sholders and steered them out of the school (Ms. Harrison's class was the last class of the day).

Sadie and I looked at each other before bursting out into laughter and giggles. As people pass we got wierd stares.

"Hey, can you drive me home I don't feel like walking today," I said, after we calmed down.

"Or you don't want to look sweaty infront of your boyfriend," she teased.

"Shut up. Can you give me a ride or not?"

"Sure. This way Miss Chase," Sadie said, motioning to the door.

"Your so wierd," I said following her hand motion, to her car.

* * *

As she drove me to my house, we talked about new books coming out, since she shared my love for books. Sadie brought up the topic of how the Hunger Games movie was like the book and the didn't completly screw it up. Unlike other movies based on books.

"We should watch it with the othe guys sometime," Sadie suggested and I agreed.

"Sooo... What does your boyfriend look like and what's even is his name. I'm tired of saying 'your boyfriend," Sadie said, annoyed.

"Fine, his name is Percy Jackson, he's from New York and has sea green eyes and jet black hair."

I must of had a dreaming look on my face or something 'cause Sadie snapped her fingers in my face. "Hey, no day dreaming about Percy."

"Just drive."

As we pulled up into my driveway I hopped out of the car and told Sadie bye. I looked at the house and studied the design. We had recently moved here because it was bigger than our other house, but Booby and Mathew insisted sharing a room. Sometimes I think they don't use common sense. If we have enough space for upur own room, would you want your own room?

I walked in the doorway and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and smelled the ocean. "Hey Seaweed Brain. What are you doing here."

"Remember? I'm taking you to the movies." He grinned, while his head was on my sholder. I turned and pecked him on his lips.

"So what movie are you taking me to?" I asked. He shrugged. Leave it to Percy to come across the country and not have a plan on what to do once he got here. Well not that it's hard to for him to get here. He can just take Ms O'Leary.

* * *

**Finish with da chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who been reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. **

**Song I am listening to is _Payphone _by Maroon 5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Wassup?**

**I have question for you guys. Can any of you figure this out? Took me a couple of tries but I got it:**

**What is a word made up of four letters yet is made of three. Although is written with eight, and then with four. Rarely consists of six, and never is written with five. **

**Can any of you figure it out? Hmm? Hmm?**

* * *

Percy and I drove to the mall on his motorcycle **(I love motorcycles!)**. Apparently, he got Hermes to ship it here for a reduced price because they're friends. We walked into the mall at 2. For the next couple of hours we just walked around and joked.

Percy wanted to go to the Nike store so I came along. He got a new pair of Nike Eliets, which in my opinion were pretty expensive. They were like twenty bucks for a couple of socks. It amazes me what guys will buy.

After a while of hanging out and enjoying each others company, it was time for us to eat dinner. We walked into the food court and had a wide selection to choose from. **(This is based off of my mall. It may seem a little big but my mall is the 3rd biggest in the USA)**. They had Chick-fil-a, a McDonald's (hate it there), sushi, a place to get subs, and a bunch of places to get Chinese and Japanese food that I could even pronounce.

I smiled when I saw the little children playing in the little rides that like sway back and forth. I wish I had a childhood like that. Percy must have saw the look on my face because he took my hand and gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"Hey, why do you find a table? I'll get the food," Percy said. I nodded. "What you want?"

"Hmm... Can you get me some nuggets from Chick-fil-a," I asked.

"Sure," Percy answer before walking off.

I scanned the room, looking for a table for two. I saw a whole lot of people chowing down on food from all over the world. I spotted a table for that had two seats open. I started walking to the table before it was taken.

As I walked closer I saw who I'd be sitting next. What a coincidence? My friends from school. Sadie, Nick, Seth, and some of Seth's teammates and a couple of teammates girlfriends. They were super loud, not even caring about surrounding tables.

"Hey guys!" I said as I got closer to the group. They turned to my way and saw me.

A lot of 'Hey, Annabeth's were thrown out. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here with my boyfriend. You know, Percy," I responded. Confusing spred across some of their faces.

"He's here?" Sadie asked at the same time Seth said, "I still can't believe Annabeth got a boyfriend before I could get a girlfriend."

"Yes. He's here and maybe if you liked girls that you could actualky go out with you'd have one too," I said, smirking. Some of Seth friends laughed at his offended face.

Felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and Percy said into my ear, "Hey, got the food." I blushed because all of my friends were smirking at me or staring at him, wide eyed. What are they so shocked about?! I can get a good looking boyfriend!

"Oh guys this is Percy. Percy these are my friends from school," I said. Percy nodded to their way and the guys nodded back. I'll never understood why guys do that...

"So Percy, how long have you and Annabeth been dating?" Sadie asked, after Percy sat next to me, across from Nick, and next to Seth.

"Well, we started dating like two monthes ago?" he asked me. I nod. "Yeah, two monthes. But we knew each other since we were twelve and she hated me."

"I didn't _hate _you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's not what I thought."

"What did you think then," I said, slightly annoyed he thought I hated him.

"That you hated my ass as soon as you found out who my dad was," he said to me a couple inches away from mine. Probably as annoyed with me as I was with him. I notice that my friends just sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I don't get how I could get along with someone as stupid and annoying and idiotic and-," I ranted until he finally shut me up with a short kiss. That pretty much stopped my anger. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Okay. What just happened?" Nick asked totaly confused. I had to keep back my laughter. Some girls rolled their eyes.

"That's called love, idiot," one of Seth's football buddie's girlfriend said.

"Gross," Seth said, completely disgusted. And he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend. And so far the way he's going, I feel sorry for his future girlfriends and even more sorry for his future wife.

For the next twenty minutes or so we all ate, laughed, and talked. Apparently, Jenna was hanging out with her dad. I felt happy for her because she has had a rock relationship with her dad ever since her dad told Jenna why her mom left when she was one.

Her dad said she said her mom's dad said that she needed to leave. Jenna was mad that her mom didn't go against her dad and stayed with them. Jenna had told me and Nick that the time she came to school and we asked her why she was acting like a total bitch. We didn't say that of course, but I think we were both thinking it.

"So, uh, Annabeth we should probably get to the movie," Percy said. I looked at my clock on my phone and saw it would be starting in thirty minutes.

"Yeah," I said. Percy and I gathered our stuff, (Percy's new game, Nike Eliets, and Xbox Live Points along with my new clothes) and said bye to my friends.

We walked to the place that you buy tickets and went the escalater. While we were riding up, Percy put his arm around me and I smiled to myself. We gave pur tickits to the usher and went to the theater.

* * *

**Finally done! After four days I'm finished.**

**Song: _Paradise _by Coldplay**

**Read & review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMFG! I haven't updated in like forever! I thought it was just like four day or something, but it was like a week. **

* * *

After glaring at guys who were trying (and failing) to flirt with Annabeth, Annabeth watching some movie that she wanted to see while I just stared at her, it was finally tine to go. Also, time to tell Annabeth something I've been killing myself to do. Tell Annabeth I'm moving to her school! I missed her like super, super much... and I got kicked out of my school.

Being the good boyfriend I am, I carried all of the bag. We stood in the parking lot and waited for Annabeth's step-mom to get here because we figured out we could bring all of these things on the motorcycle.

Speaking of which, my motorcycle was a gift from Hermes at my 16th birthday. He sent it because me helping Luke and well it was my birthday. Duh!

I snapped back into realaity when a slightly familiar car pulled up infront of us.

"Hey, Ms. Chase," I said when she rolled down the window, while Annabeth said, "Hey, Helen." So that's her name...

"Hello Percy and Annabeth. Did you guys have a good time?" She asked.

"Yeah. You know saw a couple of Annie's friends," she glared at me and I tried to stay unaffected. I continued, "The movie was okay, I guess."

Helen nodded. "Sounds fun. Just put your stuff in the back and then I'll be off while you guys ride Percy's motorcycle." She pressed a button. "Oh and Percy, Fredrick said that you can sleep in the guest room."

I grinned and nodded. That means Mr. Chase was fine with me staying with them until the end of the school year when I'll go back to New York and look for a new school that doesn't know about me... yet.

Annabeth look at me questionaly. Wrapped my arm around her sholders and lead her to our ticket to her house.

"Since when are you staying at my house, Seaweed Brain? And when were you planing on telling me?" She asked.

"Since today. Duh. Did you see me yesterday in your house?" She glared, but stopped when I kissed he. "Better?" I asked hopefully.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said before getting on the seat. I smiled to myself.

"Thanks, Wise Girl," I said before starting it up and drove to Annabeth's home. We drove in scilence because it's kinda hard to talk on that thing while driving.

I parked it in the driveway, took Annabeth hand, and lead her to the door. She was about to go in when I stopped her.

"Hey, Wise Girl. You know how you asked me why I was staying at your house?" I questioned her, knowing the answer was yes.

"Mmhhmm," she said looking at me.

"Well... I came here to see you and uh, well..."

"Yeah Seaweed Brain," she said, wanting me to get to the point.

"I movie here!" I just spill out. By the look on Annabeth face, I think she'd do a spit take if she was drinking something.

"Your what?!" Annabeth said, with wide eyes from shock.

"I got kick out of my school because of failing grades and I really missed you and I thought you could help me and did I say that I really missed you?" I asked super quickly, hoping she didn't take it the wrong way because I missed her more than more than words can describe.

"You serious, Seaweed Brain?" She asked me probably still in shock. I nod. She pulled me into a hug and said into my ear, "I think this is gonna a slightly better school year. One more thing."

"Yeah?"

She punched me in my arm. "That's for not telling me, asshole," she saud looking disappointed that it didn't hurt.

"Are happy or not to see me? And what do you mean only _slightly better_?" I said with a sly smile on my face.

"Do want to come in or not? 'Cause if you're just gonna argue with me all night I'll go inside and you can sleep out here." She told me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I exclaimed.

* * *

**Yeah. Kinda short, but I'm trying to make up for a lack of updates. Hoped you enjoyed. **

**Review a name for a school cus my title sucks and I don't have a name for Annabeth's school!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up? Been a while, right? I'll just get to the story. **

**Before I start, Seth from like two chapters back is based off my friend Seth. He plays football, lacross, and wrestles. Also, he can sometimes be an ass. Yep, that's about it. Just wanted to tell you in case you were wondering since nobody submitted to me. **

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I woke up in a bed that was not mine. Or even in my room. I groaned because today I had school. And it was my first day at my new school and first days can be pretty tough. But it shouldn't be as bad as normal with Annabeth and I finally going to the same school.

I went to the bathroom that was connected to the guest room and got ready for the school day. While in there, I heard my door open. Once I turnned around, two twins yelled, "PERRRRCY!" and hug my waist. I'm not really sure why, but Bobby and Mattew love me. Though, I think it's because Annabeth tells them bedtimes stories which just happen to be my adventures.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing up so early?" I asked. It was about 6:30 and they shouldn't get up for school until atleast 7:15. About when we leave.

"We wanted to see you before you left for school," Mathew said, never stopping grinning. I chuckled and continued talking with them until Annabeth came in and told us it was time for breakfast. By then my stomach was grumbling and the twins were practally drooling.

We had hust a regular breakfast. Just pancakes abd they weren't even blue. But they were okay. I sat next to Annabeth and Ms. Chase sat on the other side of Annabeth. Bobby and Mathew were seated across the table. Mr. Chase was already working in his office so Ms. Chase brought him his food.

I was slightly thankful because I'm not really sure if he likes me. He was pretty nice to me the first time he met me, but I wasn't dating his one and only, beautiful daughter. Hopefully he isn't like Athena. And if he is, hopefully not as bad.

Once It was around 7:05, Annabeth and I desicided that I was time to go. Well, Annabeth did, but I went along with it. That counts for something right? Anyways, we left.

* * *

"Alright, this is your homeroom and meet me over by your locker so I can take you to your class. Okay?" Annabeth asked, ignoring the occasional glare coming from girls with enough make-up for clowns.

"Yes, Annabeth," I said.

"Oh and one more thing. This is Nick, Sadie, and Seth's homeroom." I gave her a hug since there were a lot of people and teachers in the hall and it would be kinda wierd and arkward. "Bye, Percy."

I smailed at her before walking in, nervously.

* * *

**So been a while hasn't it. Well I have a good excuse. Ready? Tekkit! So fun. **

**Bye!**

* * *

**So imma back! Not as long, right?**

**There was this really funny thing I read on iFunny. It show a liitle girls saying, "My parents are very religious. I always walk past their room at night and hear mommy screaming 'Oh Jesus!" That pretty much made my day. ;)**

* * *

_Nick's POV _

I was asleep at my desk and was hoping Seth wouldn't come in and do something to me. I heard someone sit next to me. _Probably Sadie,_ I thought. Seth never gets here this early and he's most likely still at his house playfully fighting with his step-sister.

I sat up and saw a blurry vision of Sadie sitting next to me.

"You didn't get any sleep?" She asked, slightly concerned that it wasn't for staying up late playing video games with my best friend (sadly) Seth. He can be an asshole sometimes, but I guess after growing up with him, you get over it.

"Nah. I been having some nightmares lately. But for some strang reason they only last for like a couple of minutes and then I just wake up. After that I can sleep perfectly fine until it happens again," I ranted. I was really over those dream. They're just so annoying!

She looked at me, probably trying to think of a way to help. "What's in the dreams?"

"I don't even know. Like giant fire-brething dogs. Snake women. And a whole bunch of other things that I don't even want to describe."

"Maybe you should ask Seth. Even though he can be a total jack-ass, he is your best friend since you guys were like, what four? Or maybe Jenna," Sadie said, smirking.

I instantly felt nervous. Was it _that _obvious? Hopefully it's just because she is my friend. "Uhh, what do you mean?"

"Nick," she sighed. "Everyone knows you like her. Well except people who are like super stupid. Like Seth," Sadie said the last part grinning.

As if on cue, Seth stumbled into the classroom. "Hey guys. What's up?" He said before flicking me in the arm with his middle finger. If you never been flicked like that it seriously hurts. Expessialy the middle finger.

"Oh, not much," I mumbled, rubbing my arm.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in ten minutes." Seth put his pack onto the chair next to him, which is the only free chair in the class. Guess no one wanted to sit by someone like him. Even at times I can't stand him.

Class was filled up with the regular, everyday people. Until Percy walked in. To say the least, I was shocked. Some of the popular (a.k.a. sluttly whores) girls immediatly perked up. Must be tired of their weekly 'boyfriend.' More like their partner for a weekend.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he just grinned. Or maybe it was toward Sadie that was doing the exact same expression. He walked over to our homeroom teacher, Ms. Parker. They talked while Percy tried to ignore Ashely (the biggest slut of all time) eyeing him.

"Mr. Smith could you please wake up Mr. Lott," Ms Parker said over the talking. I turned around and nudged Seth's arm until hewoke up. Once Seth was awaken, Ms. Parker said, "Mr. Lott put your backpack on the floor so Mr. Jackson can sit there."

"Okay," he muttered, but then probably realizing he reconized the new face. Seth looked up with slightly wide-eyes and said, "Percy! Nick, Sadie it's Percy!"

"We notice that two minutes ago, Seth," Sadie groaned. I supressed my laughter.

Seth looked pretty embaressed. "Oh, uhh I knew that..."

Now other kids were laughing too. The only reason I was stopping myself is because he's my friend.

Percy came over and sat down. "Nice little show you put on there."

Seth shrugged. "I try."

* * *

**Yay. I'm done. **

**For the riddle: ****What is a word made up of four letters yet is made of three. Although is written with eight, and then with four. Rarely consists of six, and never is written with five.**

******What-four letters **

******yet-three letters**

******Although-eight letters**

******then-four letters**

****** Rarely-six letters**

******never-five letters**

******Yep dats da awnser. Is that how you spell awnser? I always spell it wrong!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Seth'S POV _

Good god. Math was _soo _boring. I once had like one friend from football and he's on the other side of the room! One day, math will pay...

Nick was lucky. Since Percy moved here, he actually know someone in his first period. I mean- I would even like to have my sister. Well, stepsister. Her mom died and then her dad (my stepdad) married my mom after my dad left when I was around three. I don't like to talk about him much.

As I walked in the hallways, I was super excited. Today we finally start flag-football in P.E. For some reason we can't play tackle-football. Too dangerous or something. Wierd right?

I walk into the lockeroom, changed, pissed, and came out to see Coach yelling at some people for messing with the footballs. I grinned to myself. This was gonna be awesome 'cause Coach never yells at me or any other players.

Suddenly I felt a pain in the back of my head, like I been hit or something. I turnned to see my stepsister, Alexis smiling at my pain.

"Alex," I growled as I rubbed the back of my head. I picked up the football and was about to throw it back at her, but sadly Coach blew the whistle and told us to sit down by the board, that's on the wall parallel to half court of the basketball court.

I found myself sitting next to Nick who was sitting with everyone else (Nick, Percy, Annabeth, Sadie, Alex, and a couple of her friends in that order). Alex's friends were kinda cute. Maybe I could hook up with one of them...

"Alright, guys. Calm down," Coach said above the noise. "As you probably know, we're playing football." He explained the rules to us. Pretty simple stuff. If our flag is pulled, the ball is down. Same with if we drop the ball. He said that we must be all-girl and all-boy teams amd then in the finales, or 'Superbowl,' the top girl team versus the top boy team. I instantly knew Alex's or Annabeth's team would be in the finales. Or even worse, they go onto the same team.

We got into teams of seven or eight. Nick, Percy, Adam, Cole, Carter, Ben, and Ross. The last couple are buddies from football.

Other team were, no offence but nerds, somewhat athletic people, and popular kids who think they don't need to do anything. Only that secound group could be a problem.

When I looked to the far side of the gym where the girls were creating teams. My worst fear had come true Annabeth and Alexis are on the same team. The two most athletic gurls in the whole frickin school wind up on the same team. Not that I'd even admit it, Annabeth serious scared me and I knew Alex could get back at me while I was sleeping.

The other teams with girls weren't much of a threat. They seem not very good. Hopefully they weren't better than they looked. But they'll never be as good as Annabeth/Alex's team. I wonder how we'll beat them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry this is late. I'm still continuing thus story. Here's a little chapter. **

**Just for refrence, I forgot to put Jenna in last chapter but she's with Annabeth's/Alex's team. Sadie also on their team along with others who aren't important.**

**Song: Colorado Springs by 3OH!3 **

* * *

_Percy_

I walk in the hall, a little nervous for my next class, with Annabeth holding my hand. My first class was a joke (we just talked tge whole time) and then we had gym. We didn't do anything today so I couldn't do what other people call 'showing off.' I mean- can you believe that? Me, showing off? Pfft, never.

We got to my locker and got out my books that I needed for the next couple of classes. Annabeth helped me because we were in tge same classes for the rest day, which we were both happy about.

She told me what to get and we started to stroll over to the next class. Gods, it's science...What did I do!

We opened the door and everyone turned to us. I saw Nick and that girl, Jenna sitting next to him. Other girls were looking at me wierdly. I shifted uncomfortable. Why can't I just go like, unnoticed for just like ten minutes. At my old school I always got in troble and now I'm the center of attention.

* * *

**Yeah.. Really short. Better than nothing right? **

**If you guys were wondering the real reason I haven't been is I been too 'busy' watching tekkit videos by The Yogscast on Youtube. They are super funny and make my day everytime. :D And now I'm all caught on Sjin/Sips, Duncan, Simon/Lewis/Duncan, Martyn/Toby, and Rythian/Zoey/Teep/Nilesy tekkit series which is awesome! XP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeeeyyy! Just wanted to say that Imma soooo sorry. :'( Yeah, Not really. **

**You guys should know I'm getting a laptop for Christmas so after that faster updates for all of you awesome fan fictioners who read this. And if people you know might like this story tell them to come along and read this story of randomness. Or not. I don't give a crap. **

**In other news, The Hobbit comes out next month/this month (don't really know when I'll post this. But it is 9:30 on the eastern coast of the USA on November 24. So, I'm pumped and hoping we (mostly me) finish this tonight.**

* * *

"Annabeth, I never thought I say this, but you're late." Some kids started to laughing a little. I didn't realize that the teacher can't see a 6"1' new kid. She doesn't even look that old! Like not even fifty! But then again Paul problems hearing sometimes, so I don't know.

"I was showing Percy around. He's new." Annabeth said, motioning to me.

"Hey," I said slowly, giving a small wave. I felt really stupid. But hey, it's normal for me by now, right?

"So you're the extra name I saw on the roll," She said.

"Uhh, yeah," I told Miss Teacher-lady. I held out my hand. "Percy Jackson."

"Mrs. Martin," She said to me while shaking my hand. "Well, Miss White please move to the desk in the back, so Percy can sit next to Annabeth since tgey already know each other.

She looked disappointed and Annabeth looked _happy? _Wonder why she's so happy. But the girl won't be disappointed after I start getting in trouble. Half the time she would get in trouble too just because she's sitting next to me.

* * *

I tried to take notes on the power point, but it was soooo long and soooo boring. I promise you I actually tried, but its just... dylexia. It's super frustrating.

She did say it would be on her page on the school website. I put the composition notebook in my lap and acted like I was taking notes. I took Annabeth's left hand (She's writing with her right and she was sitting on my right too.) and started playing with it.

"Percy stop. I'm trying to focus," she whispered to me.

"No talking. This is importan..." I heard coming from Mrs. Martin until I blocked her out, continuing messing with her hand. I don't really now how long I wasn't paying attention, but before I knew it kids were walking towards the door.

"Come on, Percy. We got to go to lunch." Annabeth said, but sounded like to my drowsy brain like really loud.

"Wait- what!" I exclaimed exiting the classroom. "Lunch a ten o'clock in the effing morning!"

"Yep. It so stupid because no one eats. And then we just eat food from vending machines." Jenna said.

"That's screwed up."

"I know right," Nick said. "Well, we better get going. A hour long lunch is ahead of us and all we do just sit there a talk. Isn't it exciting!"

* * *

**Yay, I'm done for now. If you didn't read it up top, I'm getting a laptop for Christmas. So after that expect more updates. **


	9. Everything You Need To Know

**So this is basically everything you need to know about my stories and the future of my account. **

**In a nutshell, I am currently putting this story on hold. I spent a lot of time thinking about this about this. I know that most of you want me to continue this story, but I decided that my wants come first. I not saying that I don't want to make you guys enjoy my stories with your imput and what you guys think I should do and write. I just think I should do thing I equally enjoy. **

**With that being said, I missed the great feeling of getting a review. I missed being able to get it all out through my stories and and the ANs. I recently had something happen in my life that will change it for at least the next year if not the rest of my life. **

**So anyways, I'll will now be doing one-shots until I get inspiration again. That could happen next week, five months, or a year. I don't know. **

**Sorry if you were really, really enjoying this story. I'll hopefully continue it one day. **

**So until my next one-shot, bye. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It has been a while hasn't it? Well this chapter is long over due. **

**P.S. Sorry if this isn't up to normal standards because I havn't wrote in forever! So anyways, enjoy.**

**P.S.S. Don't read if you don't like cussing (Not like cussing as in "Oh my god or gods! I can't believe he just said that! I'm gonna tell the teacher and, and, and my parents and everyone!" Basically if your that person at school who tell on every single thing and can't take a joke. If not you just wasted time reading this!) It's not like every sentence but it's in here so beware alright because I don't want to deal with the internet peoples, m'kay?**

* * *

_Annabeth_

We arrived at the lunchroom with my hand in Percy's. Some stared, but most didn't think much of it or were too busy to notice. For now sadly.

Percy and I got our food that was most likely frozen for the gods know how long and made with a whole bunch of chemicals and then sat down with all my friends. Most us us just poked at our food, but barely at anything. Except for the guys. Seth and Percy said they don't care how bad it tastes, they were hungry.

Percy, Nick, Seth, Sadie, Jenna, and I we sitting at a round table off to the side of the cafeteria. Thiswas where we met at first (not Percy but you knew that). It was either sit here, on the floor, or sit by people who were like really wierd. Like not the normal High School 'wierd', like playing with action figures, read books that were in Japanese and were read backwards from our normal. I had no problem with them. Like they were wierd enough to be monsters and I was warry with them.

I looked around and sawpeople were staring at Percy like he was a freakshow with like two heads or double arms. Which arn't that wierd in the Greek world. Others were staring him with a dreamy or lusty look ing their eyes. I naturally scooted closer. I saw Ashely get up from her table of annoying cheerleaders and start to head this way.

_Oh great, _I thought.

* * *

**Alright. So the real reason that I did this chapter is NEW TRAILER OF THE SEA OF MONSTER. If you can't telm I'm excited for it. It didn't look exactly like the book, but you can tell by the trailer that it will be closer to the book than the last movie which was an embaressment (sp?) to all movies ever. **

**IF YOU WANT TO WATCH THE TRAILER GOOGLE 'SEA OF MONSTERS TRAILER'**

**IT'S LEGIT!**

**AND YES THESE ARE USELESS CAPITAL LETTERS **


End file.
